


Destroying Hearts

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: (Not so) Weekly Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Enchantress' Heart, F/F, F/M, Journey, M/M, Suicide Squad but Lord of the Rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: June Moone is a hobbit tasked with destroying the heart of none other than the Enchantress.Yes, the one ruling Midway Mountain and causing terror around the world.Luckily, Amanda the Red has rounded up a group of people to help June out.Rick, a Ranger who June thinks is kind of attractive.Digger, a dwarf from a faraway land.Christopher, an Elven prince, youngest and least popular of his brothers.Chato, a Man who's illegally harnessed fire magic.Waylon, an Orc outcast.Harley, a human princess who never does as she's told.Tatsu, the head of Star Kingdom's Elven guard.And Floyd, a Man with a sharp eye due to his history with Elves.Sure, most of them have.... questionable morals, but if they can help defeat the scourge of Middle Earth, well...June will take what she can get.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Week Six of my weekly writing challenge!
> 
> Okay, yeah, it's only one chapter- but I still got it posted in time, and it will be updated as soon as I can! I'm still working on it!

__ A warm breeze ruffled her curls as June Moone, esteemed hobbit explorer (well, to her, anyway), trekked through the forest. Her hastily torn dress caught on bushes and branches, and she ripped it away again with a scowl.

 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have left Grandmother’s party,” she said to herself, gathering her dress closer. “Then again, they were all boring anyway.” She continued walking, the thoughts of the ‘normal’ hobbits floating to the back of her mind.

 

Suddenly, she spotted a small cave on her left. Confident that it hadn’t been there before, June ran over and looked inside. The cave stretched down and back further than she thought it would. Smirking, she carefully climbed inside.

 

A loose rock moved and sent her tumbling down the incline. Rolling to a stop, she cursed as she felt pain shoot down her arm. She shakily stood and gazed around. 

 

“A temple? In these parts?” she wondered out loud. The shrine at the end was only now becoming clear, with sculptures dedicated to what looked like a goddess. A small box sat on the table, surrounded by dull jewels.

 

Curious, June walked closer, her bad arm cradled to her chest. She slowly opened the box, squinting when a green glow washed over her face. An odd looking bundle sat inside, and June saw that it was slightly pulsing.

 

She slammed the box shut with a gasp. “What the hell is that?” She patted around herself, looking for her bag, and sighed in annoyance when she realized that she had forgotten it at Grandmother’s party. She carefully held the box in her injured hand and began the climb to the surface. 

 

Once she reached the top, she sighed again, but in relief. She set the box down and rolled to her back, catching her breath and soaking up the sun’s rays. She closed her eyes, but when a shadow appeared over her, she snapped them open in fear.

 

“So this is where you went to. Your grandmother was worried about you.” Amanda the Red’s voice sounded above June, and her face became clearer as she leaned down. “You really should be careful.” She reached down and helped June stand.

 

“Sorry, Amanda. I just needed air,” June said, blushing. She picked up the box, and saw that Amanda was staring at it. “What? Just a weird little trinket I found. No big deal.”

 

Amanda snatched it up. “Nothing is  _ ever _ just a trinket. You should know this, June.” She opened the lid, and her eyes widened. “Where did you get this?” she breathed out.

 

“Just in that cave. It was at some shrine.” June pointed down into the cave, confused. “Why?”

 

Shutting the box, Amanda handed it back to June. “You’ve heard of the Enchantress, right? The one ruling Midway and posing a threat to the world?”

 

June nodded, fear clenching her breath. “Don’t tell me this has something to do with her.”

 

“This is her heart. I’ve been searching for it for years. It might just be the key to defeating her,” Amanda deadpanned, crossing her arms. “The only problem is that it’s quite the journey to reach the specific spot for destruction.”

 

June only heard ‘journey’. “I’ll go!” she cried out. “I’ll destroy it! Where do I need to go?”

 

Sighing, Amanda dropped her stiff composure. “I can’t just let a hobbit go all by herself on this kind of journey,” she said. “Go to Arkham, the elf kingdom to the east. I’ll meet you there with some people who’ll be able to help.” She mentally ticked off the list.  _ Harleen, Floyd, Digger, Christopher, Richard, Tatsu, Chato, and Waylon… Yes. That seems perfectly reasonable.  _ Nodding, she turned on her heel and walked away. 

 

Watching her go, June grinned. She took off running towards her smial. “I’m going on an adventure!” she shouted, leaping over logs and boulders in her way. She completely forgot about her injured arm.

 

As soon as she reached the door, she slammed it open and rushed inside. She snatched up her travelling bag and stuck the box in the front pocket, then stuffed it full of clothes. Changing into better clothes, she rooted through her pantry. “No ready food? Really?” she said, irritated with herself. She huffed and threw fruit into another bag instead.

 

“How far away is Arkham, anyway?” she wondered, moving to her study and grabbing her map. Only three days away, the elven kingdom sat just east of the forest, and June was confident she could make it in two.

 

Shouldering her clothes bag and clutching her other bag to her chest, June looked around her home. “Well… I won’t be back here for a while,” she said. She grinned to herself and set out on the journey to Arkham Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

Two and a half days later, June finally spotted the golden arches that glowed against the trees. She rushed forward, but a hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks and nearly lifted her a foot into the air.

 

“Waller told me there was a hobbit comin’. Are you June?” The stranger’s voice was deep, and had an odd accent. June looked up to see a gruff-looking human staring down at her.

 

“Of course I am. Who might you be?” June swallowed, trying to quell her nerves.

 

The man released her arm. “Rick Flag. The others’re waiting for us. Amanda’s just gettin’ one last person, but we got a meet’n’greet for everyone else right now. She said we’ll spend a couple of nights here, then go on our way.” Rick had begun walking, and June rushed to keep up. “Anyway, it’s an odd group. Be forewarned.”

 

He fell silent, and June was only able to enjoy the quiet for a few moments before the two walked out onto a crowded and loud balcony. A dwarf stood on the table, yelling at an Orc, while a human stood behind each and tried to calm both down. An elf maiden was laughing at something a human woman had said, and another elf stood to the side with her arms crossed. Rick led June over to her with a sigh.

 

“Hey, Tatsu, what happened?” Rick asked, gesturing behind him to the fight. “That wasn’t happening when I left.”

 

Tatsu shrugged, uncrossing her arms. “I believe Digger made a comment about Waylon, Chato defended him, Waylon decided he could fight his own battles, Floyd tried to stop them both, and Harley’s too focused on Ivy to do anything about it. Who’s this?” She spoke quickly, narrowing her eyes at the newcomer.

 

June pushed in front of Rick, cutting him off. “June Moone. You must be Tatsu?”

 

“Yes. I am head of the guard at Star Kingdom, and Amanda has decided that Rick and I should go along to watch over the others.” Tatsu’s face relaxed, just slightly, but hardened again in a look of slight disgust. “Amanda has poor choice in travelling companions.”

 

Rick nodded, moving to stand beside Tatsu. “Everyone here, except for us, has been convicted with some sort of crime. Even the two princesses over there.” He pointed towards Harley and Ivy, and June finally noticed their royal-like dresses. “Ivy’s not comin’, but she’s here because this is her kingdom. Harley’ll probably try to convince her to go with us.” 

 

The doors to the balcony flew open again, and Amanda strode in. Her red robes rippled around her as she walked to the center of the room, her imposing aura causing everyone to quiet down. An elf followed her in and took his place against the wall.

 

“Good, everyone is still here. Take a seat, now,” Amanda demanded, looking around. Even Digger obeyed, jumping off of the table and moving to one of the chairs. The elf behind her was the only one to keep his place. “Christopher-” Amanda warned, but he cut her off.

 

“How long is this going to take? If my father finds out I’ve left, I’ll be in more trouble, and I won’t be able to leave my room for the rest of my life,” Christopher said forcefully.

 

Digger snickered. “Good thing you’ve got an extra long life, then!” He smirked at Chris’s glare.

 

“Go sit down, Christopher. I’ll deal with it.” Amanda turned around to look at him, and the elf huffed and sat in the only empty chair- with his luck, it had to be the one next to the dwarf he was about to punch. Satisfied with the silence, Amanda faced June. “The box, please.”

 

June nodded and pulled her bag closer to her, reaching in and feeling for the rough edges. She pulled it out and stood, shakily walking to Amanda and handing her the box. Quickly retreating, she folded herself back into her seat. She felt a hand on her back and shivered.

 

Amanda waited until June settled in before placing the box onto the table. “I trust you all know of the problem at Midway Mountain?”

 

“Problem? She’s too close to my kingdom, and it’s causing  _ more _ problems! She’s the  _ queen _ problem!” Harley suddenly said, sitting up straighter in her chair. “You can’t just act like she’s a teensy little gnat!”

 

Ivy laid a hand on Harley’s arm. “Hey, calm down, let her speak.” She smiled softly at Harley when the other looked over, and Harley sighed and slumped down again.

 

“As I was saying, I have a solution.” Amanda tried to continue, but this time, Digger’s outburst interrupted her.

 

‘Your stupid box ain’t gonna do shit! What d’ya think you’re gonna do, chuck it at her head and hope for the best?” He stood up in his chair, gesturing wildly at the table. “The fuck am I even doing here?”

 

The room suddenly darkened as Amanda drew taller. Her chin raised as everyone’s eyes snapped to her, Digger’s voice fading to silence. “This box contains something _ very _ important. If you’d listen, the object inside could help destroy her. I’ve gathered you all here to request that you accompany June to Midway Mountain to destroy the Enchantress’s heart.”

 

Floyd’s eyebrows shot up as he leaned forward. “Her heart? That’s what’s in there?”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Waylon growled. “Show it to us.”

 

Amanda shrugged and opened the box. “Fine. Here you go.” She raised the glowing, pulsing heart from its coffin, and shoved it towards them. “Believe me now?”

 

Chato stood and walked closer to it, flame gathering in his palm. “Why not destroy it here? Seems pretty flammable.” He reached towards the heart, and with Amanda’s nod, took it. It burst into flames, but remained unscathed when the fire died down.

 

“What the hell? Is that why we need to go to Midway?” Digger asked, recoiling in shock.

 

“Quite right, Digger. It can only be smashed at the peak. We’ll need to sneak our way in,” Amanda answered, taking the heart from Chato and putting it safely back into its box. She shut it again, and the glow disappeared.

 

Chris sighed and put his face in his hands. “One does not simply sneak into Midway,” he bit out. “It’s guarded by terrible… things, ones that used to be Men and Elves. There is evil there that does not sleep, and a giant that watches all.” He raised his head to glare at the others. “We’ll die.”

 

“So, what, we’re some kind of suicide squad?” Floyd asked Amanda. “He’s saying  _ exactly _ the things I’ve heard about this shit! I’m out.”

 

Tatsu finally spoke up, rising from her seat. “If we can get rid of this threat, once and for all, I say we take the chance.” Her steely gaze stopped any protests that began, and even Waylon shrunk back from her stare. 

 

Ivy spoke up next. “We have an armory here in Arkham. I can give you the qualifications to get in. You’ll need the weapons if you want to get past the guards at Midway.”

 

“Please. I can get in without your orders,” Chris said. “What? I get bored easily,” he clarified as everyone looked at him oddly. “The layout here’s pretty similar to Gateway.”

 

“I challenge you to a thief-off!” Digger proclaimed. “I can get in quicker, and without gettin’ caught!”

 

Chris smirked, standing up. “You’re on.” The two rushed towards the door, but ran into an invisible barrier.

 

“Before you two get in more trouble than you already are, how about you shut up and listen?” Amanda shouted, whirling on Chris and Digger. “This is more important than your thief off!”

 

“Rain check?” Chris muttered, tilting his head in the general direction of the armory.

 

“Yeah. Tomorrow at noon,” Digger answered. He slunk back to his seat at Amanda’s glare, Chris following him.

 

Amanda crossed her arms. “While I’m glad you’ve made friends, now’s not the time. I know ways into Midway, and if you succeed, your way out will be even easier. You shouldn’t have to fight Incubus, but you must be on a lookout at all times for the Enchantress or her minions during your journey. You’ll set out day after next. For now, rest and gather your strength. That doesn’t mean stealing!” Amanda turned her glare on Chris and Digger, as the latter of whom had a hopeful look dawning on his face.

 

Sighing, June stood and took the box from the table. “I will get back home, won’t I?” she asked, looking up at Amanda.

 

“I don’t know the exact answer. But I have the feeling you will be fine.” Amanda crouched to get on June’s level. “I think the others will do their best to make sure nothing will happen to you.”

 

Rick’s voice caused June to jump; his footsteps were so silent, he could be mistaken as one of her own. “I promise that I won’t let anything get near you, June,” he said, joining Amanda on the floor. He softly smiled at June, and her heart skipped a beat. 

 

She quickly smiled back, and turned to grab her bag. She noticed the others had left, leaving her, Rick, and Amanda on the balcony alone. Shrugging, she stuffed the box back into the front pocket, and she saw that both Amanda and Rick had fully stood.

 

“I’ll take you to your room,” Rick said. “Everyone’s in the same hall, just so it’s easier to keep an eye on them. Not that you need it.” He opened the balcony doors and led June into the hallway, striding away at a quick pace.

 

June rushed to keep up with him. “Hey! I’m short, I can’t walk as fast as you can!” she joked, but squeaked in surprise when Rick swiftly picked her up and set her on his shoulder. 

 

“Better?” he asked, looking over. “Now you can go the same pace as me.” He patted her leg when she clung to his head, trying to keep her spot.

 

Turning into another hallway, Rick stopped by one of the many doors. He set June back on her feet and opened it. “Your room. Mine’s two doors down. Just put your stuff down and you can go explore, I guess.” He shrugged, then went to his own room.

 

“Hmm. Cool place,” June mumbled as she walked in. It was perfectly furnished for a hobbit, and there were even robes laid out for her. She picked them up and saw that they were originally for elf children, but altered in an attempt to make them fit her. Laughing, she threw them on, and was surprised to see that the job wasn’t half-bad. 

 

She ran out of the room, fully intending on taking up Rick’s offer. Arkham was an experience that she wasn’t about to pass up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have less June and more Harley/Ivy, as well as Chris and Dugger's "contest" (and finding out a little bit more about Chris)!
> 
> Also, I had to put Boromir's quote in, even if it isn't quite right. Still great, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Next week's prompt: a story about finding something that was lost! No, I'm not writing about me finding my will to live, or my happiness, or my Pokemon Black gamecard that has me in the Elite Four room. (I still remember that, even after three or four years of not playing it because I caN'T FIND IT)
> 
> As always, my writing blog is bluejayartandwriting.tumblr.com!


End file.
